bloodsailbuccaneersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nymyrelle Silentmoon
|born=Starfall Village, Winterspring |alias=Priestess of the Waning Moon |factionicon=Alliance |affiliations=Alliance, Sisterhood of Elune |relatives=Maldryn Stormtree (father), Vissyia Silentmoon (mother), Arinia and Ilearcia (elder sisters), Nyell (younger sister) |titles=Priestess of Elune}}Nymyrelle Silentmoon is a kaldorei priestess of the Elune who hails from Starfall Village.Nymyrelle Silentmoon - Total Roleplay 3 Physical Appearance Nymrelle Silentmoon is a lithe, delicate night elf of slightly short height. She has bright, luminescent silver eyes. She normally wears her straight silver hair loose and long. But she will sometimes put it into a braided half-updo. Due to her years of dance she has a graceful and demure way of carrying herself. Biography Early life Nymyrelle was born in Starfall Village to a family filled with powerful Sentinels and even some Wardens. However, early on in her life it became obvious Nymyrelle would not follow in their footsteps. Her weak constitution and frailness often led her to fall ill. She would watch from the safety of home as her three sisters would be taken out into the elements to train. Due to her frequent illnesses, the local priestesses would often stop by. This led into her learning the basics of alchemy, which she was found to have a natural talent for. She later picked up the basics of herbalogy and carefully tended many a plant. As she came of age, it was suggested she become an Acolyte of Elune, and so she left her family to grow in Elune's light. Priestess of Elune She trained in the ways of healing and quickly grew in all facets she was taught. During this time she also got to observe the art of dance, and so began learning to dance in her spare time. Despite her gracefulness and skill in the healing arts, the elders did not suggest she venture due to concerns of her health. Nymyrelle confronted them on the matter, stating that she had the skills to move further into priesthood but was rebuffed that she should remain as her death would benefit none. Desiring both the freedom to explore and the desire to use her skills where she felt they truly mattered, Nymyrelle busied herself with finding the answer to her problem. Trying many variations of healing spells in tandem with a variance of herb elixirs, Nymyrelle finally found her answer. Each morning she applies her own ritual of a rather strong herb concoction and slow but powerful healing spells, giving her the strength to keep up with most other Kaldorei. Knowing that this method would never be approved by the elders, Nymyrelle also pursued making some sort of progress that they could not deny sending her off. Nymyrelle sought after merchants that brought new herbs to Darnassus. She eventually found her chance by recognizing the potential healing properties of something that was assumed to be just a flower, the star bloom lily. Currently the elders are testing the plants properties further before sanctioning them for use by all. With this find Nymyrelle pushed to leave Darnassus stating that they would squander all use of her gift from Elune if she is not allowed to adventure the lands in search of more herbs. The elders finally relented, Nymyrelle was given her facial marking, the mark of shadow. Vowing to serve her brothers and sisters from the shadows rather than on the front lines. In preparation for her leave, one of her closest teachers gave her a waning moon necklace. The enchantment on it causes it to sparkle if she is in good health, if ever she is not, the sparkles fade and the moon may even dim. After being cautioned once more, Nymyrelle left for Teldrissel once more before leaving the isle. Current Adventures Family Nymyrelle comes from a family of six. Besides her father and mother, she also has three sisters. Her mother, Vissyia Silentmoon, is a cold and calculating warden. Her father, Maldryn Stormtree, is a gentle-hearted druid. Her eldest sisters, Arinia and Ilearcia, take after her mother. Both have followed the path to be a sentinel and though they rival each other in skill. Arinia, a warrior, is known for her icy exterior whereas Lythae's sarcasm and wit define her as much as her hunting. Nymrelle, the third child, seems to embody the combination of her father and mother, though due to her illness she pursued priestess which has not been in the Silentmoon family for many years. The youngest sister, Nyell, follows in the footsteps of her father. Though she had trouble finding her path for many years, she has become a gentle druidess. Trivia External links and references Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Priest